There is a need in automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles for a tray device that can hold articles that provides the driver easy access. Some of these articles include coins, maps, papers, food, keys, beverages (hot and cold), and other personal belongings. It is important that these items are easily accessible in order to avoid having to reach or stretch for the articles while driving.
There are many design patents for console trays that set between car seats astride the propeller shaft or on a console. Examples are: U.S. Pat. Nos. D 248,056 issued May 30, 1978; D 249,904 issued Oct. 10, 1978; D 259,835 issued July 14, 1981; and D 264,525 issued May 25, 1982. Each of these devices generally set on the console and have compartments for cups, coins, papers, etc. None are firmly affixed as illustrated.
Additionally, there are other designs where the trays attach to the dash or under the dash, sometime being retractable. Examples are: U.S. Pat. Nos. D 273,442 issued Apr. 17, 1984; D 293,163 issued Dec. 15, 1987; and D 295,450 issued Apr. 26, 1988, which discloses a clock, compass, thermometer, and ash tray combination.
Examples of utility patents for dashboard, ashtray, and floor mount beverage holders include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,241 issued June 22, 1965, showing a hinged tray that can swing up for use or down for storage; U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,712 issued Sept. 20, 1971, disclosing a beverage and coin holder that attaches to and retracts under the dashboard; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,669 disclosing a cupholder and tray having a bracket that mounts to the dashboard or to the floor. None of the above provide for nigh lighting, warming of the beverage container, or three-dimensional adjustability.